Elegantly Wasted
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: The Decepticons were nothing after the war. He was scrap and yet, she salvaged him. Logic couldn't dictate their situation and yet, everything felt right. -wasted verse-*Romance if you squint*


Elegantly Wasted

Pairings: Kagome and Soundwave  
>Rating: T<br>Summary: The Decepticons were nothing after the war. He was scrap and yet, she salvaged him. Logic couldn't dictate their situation and yet, everything felt right.

* * *

><p>Soundwave had only studied organic biology for a single purpose. The information could be used when trying to extract information from humans. Know how something could be made and you could disassemble it painfully, yet without breaking till needed.<p>

The information had come in handy when the humans began to develop their technology thanks to the Autobots. CBT, Cyber Biological Technology, it was the human's leading enterprise in biotechnology. It was thanks to this new technological advancement that the energy crisis was solved; they were able to create more energy efficient forms.

While this technology was a blessing, it was also a curse. A curse that Galvatron had ordered Soundwave to duplicate, because the humans had searched the archives of Cybertron's history and learnt how to extract Sparks.

The fall of the Decepticons began, slowly, but surely their Sparks were removed and sealed away. With the falling ranks, Galvatron put pressure on Soundwave to find a way to release the Sparks and turn this to his advantage.

Which was why, though loathe to admit, that he felt like an organic at the moment.

_Systems Check…  
>Memory…undamaged…rebooting…<br>Weapons…offline…repairs…negative…  
>Circuits….functioning…<br>Transformation Cog….systems lock…  
>Damage…35%...vitals functional…<em>

His vision was the first system to come online. He had taken in his surroundings with a glazed confusion and realized he was within a human hanger. Various equipment led him logically to believe that he was, in fact, in a human's laboratory. This meant that as he was fleeing Earth's Atmosphere that electrical wave that had hit him had caused him to crash back to Earth. Another question sprung into his processor, Galvatron's fate. It was bad enough that the humans had defeated them once, but did the finally conquer the Decepticon's last hope? The remaining Earth Decepticons had been captured, but a retreat had been called. Galvatron had not been far behind him during the retreat; logic dictated that he had been captured.

'Why am I aware?'

Any captured Decepticon had been sealed, which meant a blissful void. The fact that there were no injuries upon his form supported his captured theory. He must've be taken for another purpose; perhaps because of his rank.

His vision was red, not infrared red, but colored from the impulse red visor that adorned his face. Glancing down at his hands, he noted that he retained the five digits. Despite the claw like appendages, they were coated in a black silicone.

'Spark, memory core, and datatraks have been placed within an energy efficient form,' Soundwave concluded.

A system scan assured him that he contained nothing organic within his being. He was still pure and machine unlike the other Autobots who had begun incorporating technorganic materials into their forms. Soundwave looked his over form and felt a twinge of amusement at his mode.

A sound system. He had been reformatted into a sound system, more like a human boom box. Soundwave knew that his form was much different from what he had been. His Cybertronian form had been that of a jet, with specialty in communications. His form had been terrifying and now he was reduced to something a bit larger than a human at eight feet. The red subspace activator within the center of chest was still there, but he didn't know if he could contact the others. The metal that formed his body was a shade of metallic blue, leaving his hands black and his face, well he couldn't see that.

"You are online."

Soundwave scolded himself for being so unaware of his surroundings. The woman that had walked in was wearing a white a lab coat, but underneath it he saw a casual human's outfit of jeans and peach tank top. Her hair was braided and left resting at her hips while her eyes reflected a strange shade of sapphire blue. Soundwave, by her features alone knew that this woman was oriental despite the unusual eyes. Scans told him that she was in her mid twenties and that there was energy equally as strange as her eyes contained within her.

The woman approached him and he found himself remaining still. She blinked as she stood only feet from him. Her head tilted to the left allowing a few black bangs to shift to the left.

"Will you allow me to check your motor functions?"

How peculiar, she was asking. He had automatically assumed that he would be treated like an experiment; perhaps this was a tactic to lull him into a false sense of security. Of course, he could always kill her with his hands alone and then try to escape.

"There's no escape," the woman calmly stated. Her eyes glazed with emotion; he wasn't good with identifying emotion, but knew it was there. "There are Sentinels stationed outside. If you killed me; you wouldn't get far." She then smiled at him as if it wasn't a big deal.

It was odd for human behavior, but it was fair. Yet, know he had to wonder if this human could read minds. His visor and mouth guard hid any facial reactions that he was sure of. And yet, she had guessed his line of thought. Logic dictated that any prisoner of war would be thinking escape and that it would be easy line of thought to catch. He wouldn't give it much more thought.

"Please stand."

His assumption at his frame's height was correct. The scans told him that she was only five feet and a single inch and that he towered over her. His optics, beneath the crimson visor lowered and focused upon her. As he got up he fully felt his new for the first time. Various outputs and inputs of for jacks and USB lined the sides of his arms. Glancing down at the subspace port he noticed that buttons surrounded it, much like something you would find upon a stereo system. Soundwave noted the speakers that were implanted into his shoulders along with the speaker at his thighs. Another scan and he found that he still had the ability to transmit data from the strange headphones upon the side of his head that were built with square antennae.

"Lift your arms."

"Designation."

The female stopped inspecting and blinked her large sapphire eyes. She stared into the crimson visor thoughtfully, before she blinked and stood straight from her inspection under his right arm.

"I am Higurashi Kagome, Biotech Engineer, specializing in the composition of Sparks."

Her name was within his files. There was no mech upon Earth: the solar system that didn't know her name. She was the creator of the Extractor. Kagome 'The Sparkless' Higurashi, her creation was considered monstrous since she had not just been removing personality components, but the actual Spark.

Soundwave tensed as he felt thin fingers upon his wrist. Her nails were kept short, filed down as she carefully inspected the silicone coating. She flexed and twisted his hand testing the durability of his wrist. It was unknown how she extracted the Sparks, but his logic dictated that since the Spark could feel, that it wouldn't be a nice process. He would be ready to strike and defend himself. It didn't matter if he were a prisoner he wouldn't submit to such treatment.

"Your tenseness is causing your joints to not function at full capacity."

He hadn't realized that he done this, but he went lax in her hands once more. Questions flooded his processor causing him to temporarily become overwhelmed and black out for a moment. It was by order of the Autobots that Decepticons were to be disassembled. After Sentinel Prime and the Decepticon's destruction of Chicago, Optimus Prime would show no mercy. Soundwave knew that his existence was not supposed to be.

"Why am I functioning?" Soundwave finally asked as she moved behind him.

She appeared back in his line of vision. Eyes bright with wonder before her lips curled upwards. Kagome kept close to him as she stared up at his face.

"Do you wish to be offline?"

It was simple and would make sense to any other being, but Soundwave was not another being. He was ranked third in Decepticons for a reason. It wasn't because he couldn't make second, but more along lines of strategic planning. Being second was much work, other Decepticons coveted the position and would more than likely cause trouble. No one wanted the Third rank because it was considered less powerful. It allowed him liberties without much worry, not that other mechs wanted to mess with him with his reputation. Being third allowed him to observe and then react; he preferred it this way.

"Existence is not necessary in enemy hands," Soundwave stated.

Kagome placed her hands upon her hips and tilted her head to the lift as she swiftly asked, "Do you want to die?"

"I will not betray my cause," was Soundwave's reply.

Kagome shrugged as if it didn't matter and moved across the room to a cheap looking table. She picked up what he recognized to be a torch. Instantly, he wondered if she would take him apart while he was still online. Were human's that cruel?

"I missed a seam on the underside of your right arm," Kagome calmly explained.

"Purpose of repair, illogical," Soundwave calmly said.

A slight scowl flitted across her features as she replied, "If I want you functional then it is not illogical."

"I will not betray my cause," Soundwave calmly stated.

Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes. The Autobots had explained to her that Soundwave was a brutal Decepticon. His calm tones did nothing to reveal that nature, but she knew something was hidden underneath these tones.

"I have not asked you to," Kagome calmly stated: "…nor will I ask you to."

Despite the silence, he found it awkward that a human was repairing his form. With a tender touch she careful sealed the seam of metallic plates.

* * *

><p>Kagome Higurashi blinked sapphire eyes in slight annoyance. The observers around her would guess that she were bored, but to those that knew her would realize that she was annoyed.<p>

"Within the depths of his processor are the locations of interstellar Decepticon bases."

Kagome reached up and scratched behind her ear as she listened to the man speak.

"NEST needs you to extract the information."

Kagome yawned at the man's speech and felt a spike in his aura. She knew that she was not widely accepted within the company, but her 'abilities' had made her an asset, granted a caged asset, but an asset. Her Miko ki worked amazingly with the technology the Autobots had granted them. Thankfully, she had discovered her knack for biology and easily made technology a hobby. The combination of technology and biology had created Biotech or Technorganic. The arrival of the Autobots and their existence had made her dream come true.

She had gained a rare opportunity thanks to her Miko ki. With the ongoing war, her healing abilities had caught the attention of NEST and once they discovered her technology hobby, she had been offered a permanent position. Quickly, she found herself swept from Japan's own Autobot Division Nine.

"Can't you extract the Spark and download the information?"

Kagome scowled, eyebrows furrowing in pure anger.

She had solved the energy crisis for the Autobots by creating energy efficient forms. Yet, they couldn't magically appear in them. Thanks to her Miko Ki she was able to manipulate the Spark much like a human's spiritual energy when healing. Wheeljack and Preceptor had granted her access to old Cybertronian records which had led her to create the Extractor.

'My creation which was meant to save is used for war,' Kagome sadly thought.

Thankfully, her own means of extracting the Spark were far less traumatizing than her machine.

"I believe I have explained the consequences already," Kagome coldly stated.

"I believe the ends will justify the means."

A hollow laughed filled the room before her pupils narrowed and she coldly began her explanation, "The Spark supports the memory core which processes data before storing in the datatraks. If I am to forcefully extract the Spark there is a seventy percent chance that all data will be lost."

"No data has been lost when the Autobots have undergone the reformation."

"They were willing," Kagome answered. The process with the machine or her own methods were safe when the subject was willing; but it was almost like rape when forced upon a Cybertronian being.

"Then Soundwave will serve no purpose and should be disposed."

Her upper lip twitched, but she kept her cool and replied, "I was told that I could have an assistant."

Murmurs from those that hadn't been speaking filled the air, eager to protest her sanity. The main speaker shushed everyone before focusing upon her.

"You can have any…"

"I want him." Kagome paused as she smirked and then answered. "Or I will not work anymore."

She was an asset, a tool that they needed. It wasn't wise to upset their tool. Caged she was; but she would rule her cage.

"Very well."

* * *

><p>The female was intelligent.<p>

Soundwave had wandered his area and discovered that she had given him a wireless prison. He had also discovered that she lived in this hanger, her bed hidden by screens in the far East corner. Research had led him to believe that humans didn't live in such places and yet she did. The woman had a simple cot, a simple dresser for her clothing and an album of pictures.

She had been gone for merely an Earth day, but it was enough to make him wonder where she was at.

Once more, like she was the mind reader, she stepped through the sliding metal door and back into the hanger. Her hair was loose and eyes narrowed in anger.

"You were a Communications Officer?" Kagome questioned, her voice echoing in the hanger.

He merely stared at her silently as she crossed the distance with sights set on him. Like he had told her once, he would not betray his cause. If that meant he rusted in this hanger, he wouldn't betray his faction. She didn't march up to him as he expected, instead she moved over to a section where black sheet was draped over a station with various computers upon it.

Kagome shrugged out of her lab coat and his optics focused upon the six metallic bands that were upon her arms, adorning her like bracelets. A determined look entered her eyes she unbuttoned her pants and let them fall to her ankles. Amazingly the same bands circled her legs, another six on each leg.

Soundwave recognized the technology. They were the same bands used upon prisoners during the Golden Age of Cybertron. These bands acted as trackers, disablers, and detonating devices. He couldn't process what was flooding his circuits. The creator of most feared weapon was a prisoner. The savior of the Autobots was caged like some type of animal.

"You are a Communications Officer, correct?" Kagome answered.

"Designation correct," Soundwave replied.

She pulled her pants up and buttoned them, uncaring of her crumpled lab coat. Kagome moved closer to him and he watched as she reached toward him. Her fingers entered a pattern into the buttons around his subspace port. No human could hear what he was hearing, but he was shocked that she built a signal jammer into him.

"If you free me; I will free you."

The offer was unexpected. He briefly wondered if this was some type of trap, but quickly realized it wasn't. Her face was calmly neutral as she waited for an answer that he was unsure of. A thump on the door had her gaze turned toward the door before turning back to him.

"Negative, I do not work with humans."

Her door opened and she reentered the code and the frequency ceased. The woman turned to face the soldier that had entered her domain. The man stared at her with cold blue eyes and tightly shaved black hair. His eyes immediately darted from her to Soundwave and back to Kagome.

"What do you want?" Kagome softly snapped.

"There was a disturbance in surveillance."

That sentence proved that she was a prisoner. Still, she held her head up high and glared at the man. Her petite form stalked across the room toward the soldier. Soundwave turned and watched as she quickly reacted. Her right palm slammed into the man's sternum and set him flying through the door. The room darkened and emergency red lights came on. Kagome stepped back from the door with hands held up as the door sealed shut. She slowly turned to face Soundwave, but said nothing as white gas began to flood the room.

Soundwave watched as her defiant gaze went slack. Her eyes rolled into her head and she fell limply to the floor.

* * *

><p>The female was working once more as he silently observed her.<p>

The goggles she wore were ridiculously large upon her face. They made her eyes bug out and yet she worked as if they weren't there. He supposed her limited vision would only go so far when working with such tiny components. He wasn't sure of what she was working upon, but she hadn't stopped since she had woken. The knockout gas had left her groggy, but still determined. She had pushed herself from the floor and sluggishly walked to her bench where she took the scrapped remote she had working up and restarted.

"What are you staring at?"

Her voice had startled him. The tone was cold and short, but demanded an answer. It was answer he wouldn't give. How she had even seen him staring at her from behind her back was beyond him. She slammed the tool she was using onto the bench before she twisted in her seat and glared at him.

"Intimidation method: useless with goggles," Soundwave calmly informed. Amusement filled him.

Kagome glared harder at him, but turned silently in her chair and went back to work. He silently observed her work noting that she was precise. She was obviously stressed, but her hands moved with purpose and ease.

Soundwave wondered if the Autobots knew their savior was caged. It didn't seem in the nature of the Autobots to allow something like this to happen. Maybe she was proof that there was darkness in their Sparks. He wondered if he could get a message to other remaining Decepticons if he activated the jammer.

'Useless,' Soundwave thought.

The other Decepticons didn't care much for him and would leave him to rust. With that thought in mind, he still tried to activate the jammer and found that it wouldn't respond. It seemed like the creator of the Extractor was more than amazing. He wondered why she being held prisoner though. Her accomplishments were more than enough to prove her loyalties to the human race. Suddenly she gave a frustrated shout and wiped everything from her bench with a sweep of her arms. The sound of metal hitting the concrete echoed in the silence of the hanger. Kagome kicked her chair over and that's when he saw it. A flare of pink upon her hands as she tipped the bench over and moved away.

Kagome moved toward her makeshift room. Her footsteps hitting the concrete hard as she silently went behind her screens. Soundwave watched until he heard her sit on the cot; the aged springs groaned. Silently, he moved toward her newly created mess wondering what she had been working on. He crouched and noticed that he was soundless with his moments, unlike with his original form. His hand reached out for the large chunk of metal.

'A remote,' Soundwave thought.

His optics scanned over the device and found it odd that it only had a single button. He pried apart the metal with a tipped claw and stared at the complexities of the device. It wasn't a simple tool, the wireless capabilities were extraordinary. Whatever she was building functioned upon a low frequency and was coded to activate unknown devices.

'Intelligent.'

Soundwave wondered what this woman could do if not caged. He knew from experience that his best worked was not created in confinement, but in freedom and solitude. The springs from her bed groaned and he switched his vision and watched studied her through his heat vision. She had gifted this new form with such odd devices.

'What would she do with freedom?' Soundwave wondered.

* * *

><p>It was the first time he been allowed inside the room that she always kept locked. He instantly found that it was a communications room with a large television at the head of the table. Kagome sat at the opposite end and he stood beside her, unsure of why he was here.<p>

It wasn't like she spoke much. She preferred her silence or it could be because she knew that he simply wouldn't speak much. Kagome exhaled as the television came to life. The glow allowed him to see that there were in fact hologram projectors at each seat. The humans had been advancing their technology.

"Hello Kagome," The man upon the screen greeted.

The man was older with black hair peppered with white. His eyes were a steel blue that focused intently upon the woman at the end of the table. His skin was taunt and wrinkled, dried with age and lacking a healthy glow. Soundwave observed the way the man focused upon the woman with noticeable hostility.

"It's Higurashi," Kagome calmly responded.

The man ignored her as he asked, "What is the status of the EPG?"

"In the process," Kagome simply stated.

"How much longer before it's completed?" The man snapped. "There is an approaching deadline."

"I still need a proper conductor," Kagome responded.

"What conductor?"

"You don't expect energy to gather itself?" Kagome mockingly questioned.

"What do you need?"

"I want sheets of nickel, exactly an inch thick with a foot in length," Kagome replied.

"Then how much longer?"

"Only a week," Kagome assured.

"Expect the items here today."

The television turned off and Kagome faced Soundwave. She ignored him as she moved out of the room and back to her work bench. Instead of her hands reaching for tools, she reached for a pen and a journal lying under the table. Soundwave watched as she dated the top of page.

_I am so close._

She slammed the journal shut, dropped it and kicked it under the table.

"What are you building?" Soundwave questioned as he approached her.

Kagome lifted her eyes to him as she replied, "An Electro Pulse Generator."

Soundwave wondered what that was wanted for. It was only one part in a larger component for creating energy based weapons. Yet, she didn't elaborate as she moved away from the bench. He also knew that nickel wouldn't be the best component.

"Inquiry," Soundwave calmly said.

"I use a nickel base because it is what _I_ need," Kagome answered before he could elaborate.

There was something in her gaze that told him that she knew. That she almost knew everything she needed to know about what she was building. Then, she glanced away from him and looked at something upon the far wall. Soundwave had never noticed it, but there was a single frame upon the wall that was surrounded by various tools.

'She has means to escape, but remains a prisoner.'

The thought shocked Soundwave. This woman was more intelligent than those surrounding her, yet she stayed locked away. Soundwave moved around her, studying her form before he came to her eyes which weren't really focusing upon anything. Her gaze was distant, eyes dull as if she were no longer here.

* * *

><p><em>Come on closer.<br>I wanna show you  
>What I'd like to do.<em>

Soundwave had been reduced to many demeaning tasks in his life, but he had never done something such as this. The guard that was currently outside had brought Kagome some type of substance. In his stay, he found that she was allowed almost anything, but he had never seen this before. The liquid inside the glass was dark amber and he ran a scan and discovered it had alcohol within it.

_You sit back now.  
>Just relax now<br>I'll take care of you._

Kagome happily hummed as she moved her way toward him with the bottle in her hand. She had entered a code within his systems and he wondered if she was activating the jammer. The electronic sounds and breathy female vocals hadn't been what he was expecting, yet the music pulsed a slow thrum in the silence.

_Hot temptations  
>Sweet Sensations<em>

Soundwave wanted to tear out his speakers. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate music, but he was being used as some common device. His optics focused on the female and he glared at her as she swung her hips to the beat and over to her work bench.

_Keep your eyes on me_

She tore the black wrapper off the bottle and twisted the black lid before she pulled the cork out. Placing the bottle to her lips, she drank and coughed the liquid up before relaxing and swallowing. An exaggerated exhalation and she was pulling the sheets of nickel toward her.

_Your reaction  
>To my action<br>Is what I want to see_

Before she got back to work, he watched as she waived her hands about as if conducting some orchestra. She didn't sit, but chose to sway in place as she reached for a black marker and ruler. The measurements were already in mind as she began to draw even patterns upon the nickel.

_Hot temptations  
>Coming over you<em>

"Turn up the volume!" Kagome shouted as she took another drink.

He ignored her as she as she continued to sway. Working while impaired was a stupid choice, because she would screw up badly. Yet, she happily swayed and blocked out reality. Her eyes glanced over her work to glare at him when she realized he didn't turn up the volume. Kagome moved around the table and used her ruler to push a button down. His speakers thrummed with the added volume.

It was break in logic, but he reacted without thinking. His hand shot out and gripped her by the back of her neck and brought her to him. It was demeaning to be used as a common tool and he would punish her for that. He may be sentenced to rust here, but he would rust in peace.

_Rhythmic motion  
>Raw emotion<em>

"You will shut this off."

He had firmly ordered. There was no need to add a threat because his words were enough of a threat. Yet, the woman surprised him once more. She began to chuckle while in his grip. Soundwave was confused, because all humans would be trembling in fear. Even Decepticons would have their coolant freezing in their lines.

The woman mocked him as she stated, "Negative, I don't listen to household appliances."

Her hands were glowing and his scanner sensed the rise in energy gathering within her. She reacted faster than what he thought her capable of. Her glowing pink hands were placed upon his wrist and everything went numb. She twisted out of his limp hold and reached out, her glowing hand connecting with the plating above his spark.

For a brief moment, he _truly_ feared. What he feared was uncertain; whether it was death, the woman, or simply ceasing to exist. He couldn't pinpoint the exact cause of fear, but he felt the energy hit his Spark. It was warmth that didn't just reach out and grasp, it consumed his Spark. It wrapped around his essence and then closed in, but he didn't receive death or pain. When he realized his optics were still functioning he focused upon the woman. There was no intent to kill, only confusion. She pulled back her hand and he collapsed to the floor in a pile of metal.

Kagome flexed her hand and let the energy dissipate into nothing. She kneeled beside him and stared at his overwhelmed form for a few moments. When he refocused upon her, he realized something.

The music was off.

'She can extract a Spark without a machine.'

* * *

><p>The Electro Pulse Generator was small for something being built by a human. He would compare the EPG to the size of a tea box. It was bulky, but he didn't expect anything more from a human. He was impressed that she had it functioning. The EPG built into each Autobot or Decepticon gained power from their systems. This bulky human-built EPG was able to gather solar, wind, and thermal energy in order to produce a charge.<p>

Kagome picked the thing up and tested the weight in her hand. She blinked as she stared at him for a few moments. It had only been a few days since she had proven her power to him and he was still wary of her. His logic told him that if she wanted him gone then he wouldn't be here. She obviously held the power to rid her of himself if necessary.

'Yet she's still a prisoner.'

"Have you ever created anything?"

Her words were unexpected, but he didn't startle and jump. He merely focused upon her and found that she was staring at her bulky creation with dull eyes. His optics glanced around the room and he found that he truly wasn't going anywhere.

"A long time ago."

She looked at, surprise in her eyes as she stared at him. His voice was something that she hadn't heard in awhile since he stood around not saying much. Judging by the way he was standing there, he wasn't going to say anything else.

"Did it bring you any satisfaction?" Kagome softly questioned as she set her creation down.

Soundwave slightly tilted his head to the left as he took in her words. The weapon he had created was something that Megatron had prized. It was a small chip that when placed within the central datatraks it would reconfigure memories and personality components that would essentially sway any mech to the Decepticon cause.

"Irrelevant," Soundwave answered.

Kagome closed her eyes and asked, "Don't you want your actions to mean something?"

His actions did mean something. His creation furthered the Decepticon cause; even if it destroyed more than it converted. These actions did mean something and as far as he was concerned, the cause was furthered.

The sound of pen meeting paper brought his from his thoughts. The woman was writing in the journal again. This time she pushed it aside and reached out toward a small metallic thimble.

"I didn't create to destroy," Kagome softly mumbled.

She twisted the thimble and the blue projection came to life. It scattered in the warehouse, but only one planet was white. He recognized the galaxy and coordinates. It was Cybertron.

"Purpose," Soundwave inquired.

"If I can make it here," Kagome softly mumbled knowing he could hear her. "I can restore balance."

Soundwave wasn't fool enough to believe that Kagome could make a difference on Cybertron. The planet was long dead and overseen by Shockwave. Nothing could be done for the floating orb of metal.

"You created energy efficient forms," Soundwave pointed out. "Nothing else is to be done."

Kagome ruefully smirked, but didn't say anything else. He was guessing that there was something she wasn't saying.

* * *

><p>The purpose of the Nickel was finally discovered. She had crafted herself some type of headband. The thin band of Nickel wrapped around her crown; a diamond shape at each temple. In the front of her forehead, there rested a hollow circle of metal. His optics never strayed from her as he watched her take that small remote she had created. It was when she pulled off the tank top and was left standing in her bra that he had realized what had been done.<p>

"Impossible."

Her eyes were dark as she looked over her bare shoulder that he saw more of her craftsmanship. Her hair shifted and he was glad for the mouth guard or else his shock would openly be displayed. It was true that the Autobots had some access to Cybertron's resources, but this was impossible. Cybertron had ages ago stopped producing Cybertronian, the metal that composed their entire race. Yet, his scans weren't wrong, the metal that composed _his_ race was implanted in this woman's body.

It was elegantly weaved along her spine; like three strings of silver. Judging by the indentions of her skin; he knew that the Cybertronian was connected to her spine. He scanned her and saw the metal was fused with her spinal cord. When her hair shifted that's when he truly noticed the thin strands inserted themselves under the skin and skull and into the base of the brain.

'She shouldn't be alive,' Soundwave thought.

Human biology couldn't survive the effects of Cybertronian alloy, simply because the alloy was _living_. If the alloy wasn't alive then repairs would be constant; especially for minor internal repairs. It would be horrifying having to rip into a chasis for a simply structural split.

Her sapphire eyes were piercing as she gazed at him from over her shoulder. He briefly wondered what other things were modified and hidden. Somehow, he felt vulnerable beneath her gaze.

"I need you to do me a favor," Kagome calmly spoke.

His optics focused on her face once more instead of the metal.

"I won't betray my cause," Soundwave repeated.

Her eyes narrowed but she said, "I am not asking that. I merely wish to ask if you help repair a minor malfunction in the lower lumber of my spine," Kagome calmly replied, her tone betraying nothing.

It already been established that he couldn't harm her. The security was far too great and there was nowhere to go if he even managed to escape. There was a curiosity before him; something that couldn't exist.

Soundwave was a creature that craved order; so he moved forward toward the woman. He wanted to see what she was composed of. There had to be a logical explanation for her and he wanted to discover it. Kagome stood; placing her hands against the metal beam, back straight. She reached behind her and undid the clasps that held her bra so he could have full access to her body. He wanted nothing, but the information that her biology held.

There was no hesitation as his optics swept along that precious twisted strip of metal. She pushed her hair up with one hand and he could clearly see where the metal entered into her skin. There was nothing deformed about the entry point. Kagome tilted her head down and he watched as the metal tightened and lengthened; her movement wasn't restricted. Optics trailing a path lower, he noticed the entry points in her skin were like clutches. It wasn't until he reached the lower lumber that he saw the malfunction.

'Interesting,' Soundwave mused as he stared at the injury.

The damage was simple, but a type of injury that wouldn't heal on its own. It was small chip in the metal; it looked like she had someone torn a piece of metal the size of a nail head out of the middle strand. This type of injury wasn't common, because it took too much force to damage Cybertronian. This meant that she had to have endured some type of trauma as of late.

"Inquiry, age of the wound."

"Four days," Kagome hummed.

Soundwave paused. The wound was four days old. He couldn't recall her being anywhere four days ago. She had spent her days in the hanger, within his sight.

"Your right hand has all the tools you need," Kagome calmly explained as she faced the beam. He was about to notify her that there was a block on most of systems when she firmly spoke, "Objective: Repair Mode."

Soundwave gazed down at his right hand and watched as the silicone peeled back to reveal tools. He noted that they weren't human tools, but actual Cybertron based tools. He had known that rumors about this woman had actual access to their history and culture, but he didn't think it was possible that she could recreate something this…perfect.

"Repair not possible," Soundwave said.

"Smooth the edges and I'll reconfigure the nervous pathways," Kagome sighed.

That was going to be a painful repair especially since she couldn't shut off the nervous pathways until after the repair. He had to barely smooth over the ridges and if she had no feeling he may do more damage. He had a feeling she knew this, so he didn't say anything. The only signal of readiness he found was the way her shoulders tensed. Soundwave hesitated for a moment; but it wasn't from tenderness, he analyzed the wound before he reacted.

Soundwave was not tender, nor was he kind. He couldn't empathize because he saw no need for emotions. They didn't fit into any place and were a hindrance in the progression of progress. Soundwave wasn't oblivious, but he purposely ignored. What good would acknowledging her pain do? It would only slow down his repairs, it would give her a moment to whine, and he didn't waste time as such. He did notice that she held onto her pain, even after the repair was finished and she rerouted her neuropaths. She remained with her front facing the beam, but her arms wrapped around herself and she hugged herself.

"Sometimes."

Her voice was soft; there was nothing strained about her tone signaling that she didn't feel the pain that should've been there.

"I really hate this condition."

She stood up straight and pulled her tank top back on. Her hair covered her neck and the only sign that anything was wrong was that she still had the metal headband upon her crown. Kagome reached up and straightened the Nickel band.

"Purpose," Soundwave said.

Kagome rolled her eyes upward and stared at the band before she smirked and replied, "It's too help me focus."

Soundwave realized something, he hadn't been asking the purpose of the band, but the purpose of what hating her condition succeeded in.

* * *

><p>Soundwave realized that the EPG wasn't meant to focus or help with the energy crisis. The reason that Kagome had Cybertronian implanted in her body was because of Sentinel Prime. When Cybertron had begun to collapse in on itself, fragments had scattered upon Earth. Kagome had been one of the humans to actually be hit by the alloy. It had lodged itself at the base of the spine and grew along her bone till it lodged itself into the base of her brain.<p>

"In theory," Kagome began as she stood in her hanger with a naked soldier upon an operating table: "…the EPG will help advance the growth of the Cybertronian." He couldn't believe that the humans were attempting such a project. He finally had his answer, the Autobots mustn't have known about their captive savior and this project. Kagome tilted her head to the side and smirked. Her talent was being wasted her, this much he realized. His memory core pulled him back to the thought of her pointing out Cybertron.

She couldn't have meant _that_.

Kagome calmly placed the Cybertronian upon the base of the spine. She then placed her hands upon his temples and her hands flared pink. The man relaxed and she moved to the EPG. Kagome reached out and pressed a finger to the EPG. Her pink energy flared to life and Soundwave felt the EPG magnify her energy. It caused his spark to tremble at the power and his optics focused upon Cybertronian as it suddenly melted upon the man's back. It weaved its way down his cheeks and wrapped around his legs.

"If we can incorporate organic traits into Cybertronian beings then we can certainly incorporate technological traits into humans," Kagome steadily announced. "I present a man that can't walk; function of his legs lost during the invasion." The alloy suddenly spread around his legs and Soundwave watched as the man twitched as the liquefied metal suddenly soaked into his skin. "The Cybertronian will reconnect and create new pathways."

The EPG ceased functioning and the energy level went down noticeably to Soundwave. The humans didn't seem able to sense the energy; it managed to shift and turn her natural energy to Energon. The solider sat up and sudden his legs twitched. Soundwave watched as the man pushed off the table and stood on his feet. He ran a scan and detected the Cybertronian melded into his bone.

* * *

><p>"Inquiry."<p>

Kagome glanced over at Soundwave as they stood alone in the hanger; their home and prison. They were alone and she watched as he motioned to the jammer. Kagome got to her feet and activated the jammer.

"Do you want freedom?"

Kagomed nodded; "Not at the price of destruction."

"I will help you."

Kagome deactivated the jammer and went with the routine of kicking the guard out when he entered her domain. She didn't assault him and didn't end up getting knocked out. Instead, she held out her hand to Soundwave and tilted his head as he watched her. This organic had already proven herself something more than human. He didn't trust her, but in this moment, she was his only ally in this world and held the key to restoring Cybertron.

Soundwave reached out and took her hand.

His spark reacted as her energy flared. It was illogical, but it felt so natural for his spark to reaching for her. There was single spark when their energies collided and he suddenly _felt_ her _in_ him. Her essence was a storm of power, yet it didn't overwhelm him. Kagome pulled away and smiled at him. Soundwave understood what had happened; they had formed a bond.

_We can speak now._

Her voice was clearly heard despite her mouth not moving. The bond was intimate and yet it wasn't because they would use it for a means.

_I can help you reach Cybertron._

He no longer had his mighty form, but that didn't mean he was without resources. There were still ways he could contact his fellow Decepticons.

_It will take time, but I can restore the planet._

What do you want in return?

_ You will remain upon Cybertron and not seek destruction of any sentient beings. I also wish to dwell with you._

Not seek destruction; that was strange request along with wanting to live among them. The woman seemed more machine than human to some degree. There was no use in concerning himself about her survival in the atmosphere since she was a smart creature.

_If I don't agree._

He challenged her. Kagome smiled at him in a way that told him that she was the self-sacrificing type.

_Is a leader among the Decepticons?_

With Megatron, Starscream and now Galvatron defeated he doubted there was a leader. Shockwave's body had been destroyed, but he doubted that the mech was dead. Still, control of the Decepticons would fall to him despite him being captured and left to rust.

_I will take control…and we will return to Cybertron and remain if you can restore the planet._

Kagome was pleased; Earth would be safe and she would have her freedom.

_I believe it's time to reformat you._

* * *

><p>Soundwave now understood what Kagome had been working on. All this time, she had been working on various parts of his old body. She had explained that she had merely transferred his spark to a holding form until she fixed his body.<p>

"How did you convince them to let you keep my body?" Soundwave questioned as he watched her work on his arm.

"If they kill me I don't work and if certain demands aren't met then I don't work," Kagome simply answered.

He watched his larger hand suddenly twitch as she tweaked a wire. The woman was resourceful that much he could admit. She knew how to work around the humans to get her way, but he wondered when that time would end.

"Very soon," Kagome calmly answered.

The bond that they had forged in ordered to communicate allowed them to pick up stray thoughts; emotions on her part were easy to read. He was beginning to understand the emotions a bit better. It had, at first, been annoying but he quickly recognized the opportunity to research more and thus accepted the emotions she constantly transmitted.

She was upset; it was dull throb in his spark; like a lingering wound. He couldn't understand, but he assumed that it was somewhat logical. This woman had done everything for her race and they treated her like this.

"What will you do with your freedom on Cybertron?" Soundwave questioned; he wasn't curious, merely researching to a degree the habits of the odd woman.

Kagome paused in her operations, but didn't lift her eyes as she evenly questioned, "You won't cage me?" There wasn't any emotion in her voice.

"How could I?" Soundwave asked. "You will be the reason for Cybertron's restoration."

Something warm pulsed in his spark; but he ignored it. The female was acceptable company and that was the only thing he would admit. His arm was finished and he picked up his limb easily and attached it to his larger body which rested on the opposite end of the hanger. Kagome was studying his original form with a fond smile.

* * *

><p>It was moment of trust for him.<p>

Soundwave would never admit it, but he trusted the female. He was able to read every thought and feel every emotion she experienced. She was nervous as he opened his Spark Chamber and the blue light bathed her face. He could sense doubt in her as she stared at his most guarded piece. It was illogical that she doubted her ability since she had done this multiple times. Reason would defend that she doubted him, but he wasn't a mech to go back on his word. Soundwave wasn't a betrayer; if he didn't want to do something he would never agree to it in the first place. It could be possible that she was thinking of betraying him; she was only human.

What he was feeling currently was something that went beyond logic. He knew that she needed him to complete her plan, but he knew she could find another easily once she was off this base. Her hands ignited pink and he remembered that Kagome was a woman of her word; which she strictly kept. It was something to be admired. Soundwave remained stiff as he watched her reach toward his spark. The bond they forged was strong and he dared to think that his spark was calling to her as it moved toward her petite form. Her hands touched his spark and it felt as if she belonged there. His body powered down and then he was floating about.

A spark was the electrical manifestation of Cybertronian being. The memory core stored everything throughout their life, but the spark was the essence that composed their personality. It couldn't exist outside the body, but in her hands created a barrier to keep his essence stable. He had expected being removed from his body to be painful, but it was oddly peaceful. Even as she placed him in his rightful form, he found himself coming online. His body was running system's check, but he logically knew that he had been awake despite what his systems were telling him.

"Weapons are restored."

Kagome gave a firm nod, "They won't let us out peaceful."

Despite the sorrow he could sense in her he found himself oddly pleased. The female didn't approve of senseless violence, but she wouldn't be weak. It was nice to have alley bonded to him that wouldn't be a weakness. He didn't think he could deal with squeamish human.

* * *

><p><em>You will know when the moment is right<em>.

They hadn't honestly planned their escape. Now that he had his original form back and was no longer limited, he had concluded that he no longer needed to contact others for help. He would escape with Kagome off this planet and back to Cybertron where he would take back control. He only needed to copy a machine capable of flight so he could accommodate his Cybertronian form for the woman. She had insisted that there was one more thing she needed to do before they escaped. It was with mild boredom that he looked to her desk; his crimson optics finding the journal she wrote in. He maximized focus and found himself staring at the page.

'She has documented everything for the Autobots.'

Soundwave didn't know what to think of what she had done. He didn't believe that the Autobots would do much, maybe Optimus Prime would pout at the injustice. Soundwave suddenly felt a rise in energy and turned his optics to the room she had entered. The cracks around the door glowed bright pink as the alarms suddenly blared. Red lights filled the woman and the door opened as white gas began to fill the room. He made his move and found himself noticing that everything was perfectly functioning as he reached out and took the petite woman in his clawed hand. He cradled her to his chest as he stood up and tore through the small hanger's tin roof. The metal curled outward as sunlight bathed him.

The sirens were blaring outside and he saw humans scrambling to reach their machines.

_What did you do?_

Kagome sent a feeling of smugness in their bond that had him; curious.

_I erased all data of my work._

Soundwave was amused; Kagome was a woman that wasn't to be trifled with. He left his free arm shift and watched as the metal reconfigured and his hand pulled back. White energy gathered within and he took aim at the jets headed at them. Three successive shots caused the jets to explode and debris to rain down upon them. He wasted no time in scanning the nearest helicopter. His nanites reacted as the shifted and worked to accommodate what he wanted; which was the internal workings of his mode to fit Kagome. His arm reverted to normal and as a soft whistling sound filled the air. He focused and found that the humans had actually fired missiles at them.

_Hold me in front!_

Kagome was panicked and he doubted her ability to fend off such enemy fire. He hesitated and received a glare at her. Soundwave knew that if he were to trust her in the rebuilding of a planet that it should begin now. There wasn't a moment she had failed to surprise him. He held her in front of him and opened his palm as she stripped off her jacket. The Cybertronian Alloy that was embedded in her spine was spreading around her body and covering her entire form. He sensed her energy levels rising and realized she was using the Cybertronian to enhance her powers. Her energy suddenly surrounded them a moment before the missiles impacted.

They exploded with the energy frizzed, but held strong against the attack. Kagome was strong enough to protect herself. His choice to bond her was not a mistake. Perhaps…

_I do not dream of ruling worlds._

Her words were sharp and he found himself amused once as the barrier dropped he powered up his thrusters and blasted up from the smoke. She clung softly clung to his hand as the ascended above the base. Kagome felt him suddenly toss her and she sharply inhaled as her eyes widened. The base was growing smaller and the sun was hot on her back. Soundwave was transforming; she could hear his metal sliding and releasing before she was grasped once more. His hand wrapped around her before he sharply pulled her down and she was seated inside a cockpit.

"Your heartbeat is irregular."

Kagome growled as she clenched her fists; that made sense with the stunt he pulled. She moved to her left and saw that the military was scrambling to get their forces after them. They wouldn't catch them because they would break the atmosphere in a few. Kagome stared at the alloy that covered her body like a second skin. She couldn't stay on Earth; the alloy was invading her internal workings and it was only a matter of time before the government cracked her open.

"The nanites that configure the Cybertronian alloy is reconfiguring you."

"Correct," Kagome solemnly agreed.

Her flesh was still weak to different elements, but her lungs would soon be adapted enough to adjust to the various atmospheres. The Cybertronian would consume her and protect her like a second skin.

Space was dark, Kagome decided. It was ignited with stars that were too far to closely see and the planets looked as if they shouldn't exist.

"When we reach Cybertron I will send signal out to the other scattered Decepticons," Soundwave announced.

Soundwave felt the woman curl in her seat and wondered why she was worried.

"If they try to harm you I will destroy them."

She had salvaged him and offered him hope. In a way; she was his and he would insure that she was treated with the highest respect. There would be no being in the universe that would cage her.

"That's sweet."

He didn't understand those words because they were in reference to food; which she didn't have. Soundwave found himself understanding the trust she was emitting over the bond. He also found that he didn't mind her emotions or understanding them.

* * *

><p><span>~The End~<span>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

This is a one-shot. It won't be continued. This is to celebrate Dark of the Moon (which was way awesome!) and this is dedicated to all the Decepticons out there that I adore. I couldn't help but write about a modern Soundwave because he is so awesome!

Question, comments, concerns? Please leave them because I would love to hear them!

If you haven't read my story Velveteen…this also to get me in the mode to start that up again!

Till Next Time and much love!

**Review please!**


End file.
